


When Angels Cry

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fighting, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean and Castiel's relationship has been unsteady for years. They break up and fight constantly.Castiel finally settles it by kissing Balthazar. He thought it would be the ultimate thing to free him of Dean...But what Castiel didn't know was how deep Dean's abusive tendencies could go.





	When Angels Cry

Dean slapped Castiel hard and pushed him, punching Cas maddeningly as soon as he hit the floor. Castiel screamed bloody murder as Dean struck him and the blood smearing his face blinded his sight. 

“No! No! Dean, PLEASE.” Castiel shouted and thrashed, trying to get away from his ex-boyfriend. If their break-up wasn’t final before, it was now. Dean felt like his father at this moment as he beat Cas and ripped his shirt. 

He couldn't hear Castiel’s pleas. All he saw was red. Crimson. Hot blood and high-pitched shrills. 

The heat in his body began to rise and Dean didn’t know why he felt himself  _ emerging. _ But the vengeful lust was there and something devilish in him was going to make sure Castiel paid the price. 

Dean’s hands reached for his belt and he snatched it off. Castiel convulsed in pain and coughed. He heard the sound of the belt clicking. He knew it wasn’t over. He knew Dean wasn’t done with him. 

Dean felt like his father... _ But John never laid a hand on his Mary. _

Dean always wanted to be like his father.  _ But John would never lay a hand on Mary.  _

Dean loathed himself for it because he knew it. John may have been abusive in many ways, but he...never laid a hand on his wife.

John would have never hurt Mary, not in this way. He wouldn’t beat her. Humiliate her...violate her. 

Dean didn’t feel himself as he started. He didn’t recognize the feeling of Castiel’s body as he began to move. But that’s when everything that was once red turned black and Castiel’s wailing didn’t stop until the night was over. 

In the morning, Dean came to and looked at Castiel, who was bloody and catatonic on the floor. 

Dean got up and pulled his pants over his hips.

“I’m sorry,” Dean mumbled. He wanted to go and kiss Castiel. Kiss him goodbye. but he knew the damage he just did was unforgivable.

_ ‘It was only a kiss,’  _ Dean thought and shook his head.  _ ‘It was only one kiss with Balthazar and Castiel would have never meant something like that.’ _

Dean sobbed, suddenly realizing what he had done and what he had to do now to make amends. 

He had to die.

Quickly, he drove the way to his father’s house. Found the sawed-off in John’s shed and loaded it. He put it in his mouth, tasting the dry metal. Without a second thought, Dean pulled the trigger. 

  
Dean's body hit the floor while on the other side of town, Castiel took a sharp breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been going through a ton and I wanted to write something that was dark and painful. 
> 
> Thank you, [goodliving2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u) for beta-ing and talking me through the hard stuff. <3


End file.
